Yu-Gi-Oh: Tale of Two Brothers
by Elder Dragon 93
Summary: Five thousand years ago, a Pharaoh and his loyal servants saved the world from a great and terrible power. Now, that power is returning, and it's up to twin brothers Yugi and Micheal Muto, along with their loyal friends, to finish what the Pharaoh started. WARNINGS: Gang violence (past and present), and a lot of swearing. Pairings unknown. Open to suggestions.


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, not by me. If I did, I wouldn't have added all those extra series that destroyed continuity. I do own the OC's, however.

**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Angst, Humor, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Spoilers:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters

**Warnings:** swearing, violence, possible romance, and... wait for it... VISABLE GUNS! Le gasp.

Hello, peasants, and welcome to Elder Dragon's first YGO fan fiction, and, as the title vaguely suggests, this is a rewrite of Classic Yu-Gi-Oh, with the edition of Yugi's twin brother, Micheal... Yes, I'm using the English 4kids dub as a template.

Daos: But the 4kids dub is so lame.

Dragon: Screw you! I grew up on the 4kids dub!

Daos: Che, whatever.

Dragon: (sigh) For those of my loyal fans that are wondering where Gin'yanagi is, she didn't feel comfortable doing any story that wasn't Bleach related, seeing as she's a Zanpakuto and everything, so instead, I'm co-staring with Daos the Duel Spirit.

Daos: I'm being held here against my will.

Dragon: Shut up. (kicks Daos's tail)

Daos: OW!

Dragon: Anyway, before I get to terribly side tracked, here are some important details. Firstly, while I am using the 4kids dub as the main template, I'm also bringing in elements from the manga, so the story is going to be kinda dark and angsty. If that ain't yer cuppa tea, you know where the back button is.

Secondly, Micheal and Rikki are presented without much preamble. This is done on purpose. You will read their back stories later in the series, but all you need to know right now is that they were both in a gang called Wrath of the Shadows.

Thirdly... (sigh) the way I am doing this story, I'm going to have to write something that most YGO fan fic authors seem to avoid; the duels... I am not looking forward to it. I'll try to make them different and new, but a lot of them are gonna be the same as the show, just with added commentary or a different point of view. I'll put a warning at the beginning of a chapter with one of these duels, in case you want to skip it, and I'll also add in some duels that weren't in the show, so hopefully this will be as painless as possible for you. Still gonna be painful as hell for me, but hey, as long as the fans are happy.

Daos: It's yer own fault.

Dragon: (glares heatedly at Daos before continuing) Well, that's everything for now. On with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tale of Two Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 1: Of Gangs and New Friends**

* * *

><p>In a stark, white hospital room, there were two boys, one laying in the hospital bed while the other sat in one of the two chairs, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. The boy on the bed was small, with spiky black hair with violet highlights and spiky, blond bangs that framed his boyish face. With the hospital gown and the myriad of bandages covering his face and arms, he looked so young and vulnerable that it would be hard to believe that he was in high school.<p>

The boy in the chair, in stark contrast, was in perfect health, wearing the navy blue uniform of the local high school. He and the other boy were twins, although you couldn't tell by looking at them; he was over a foot taller, with harder, more angular features. The only similarity the boys really had was that their hair was same color and texture, with the smaller of the two leaving his hair wild while the taller kept his in a rough pony tail at the nape of his neck.

_Damn it, Yugi,_ the taller boy thought as he lifted his face to reveal narrow, dark violet eyes filled to the brim with concern for his brother, _Why do you always have to get yourself into these situations?_ He slowly put his face back in his hands and fisted his bangs, wallowing in his uselessness. People were always picking on Yugi because of one thing or another. _'Mickey, it's my problem. I can take care of it myself.' _Yugi would always say that whenever his brother, Micheal, would try to come to his defense. This time, though, it went to far.

The story Micheal got was that some big guy named Ushio was beating up a couple of street thugs that went to his and Yugi's school, and Yugi, being the kind-hearted soul that he was, got between them. The real kicker, though, was the fact that the two shit-stains that he defended were already numbers one and two on Micheal's black list of people he was going to pound into the dirt when Yugi wasn't looking because of numerous cases of bullying, the worst being when one of them tossed a piece of Yugi's puzzle into the canal. A puzzle that had been a gift from their Grandpa from one of his archaeological digs in Egypt.

"Mikey?", came Yugi's quiet voice from the bed, bringing Micheal out of his dark thoughts. He raised his head and looked into the wide violet eyes of his brother, just a shade lighter then his own.

"Yugi. Your awake.", Micheal said as he sat up in his chair, his face sporting a playful smirk, "I'd ask if you're okay, but seeing as your face is doing a pretty good impression of guacamole, that's probably a pointless question." This pulled a smile across Yugi's face, which was exactly what Micheal was aiming for.

"Hey, are Joey and Tristan okay?", Yugi asked, face going straight again.

"You mean the two losers that you took a beating for," Micheal asked, his face taking on a severe scowl, "completely ignoring the fact that they used to bully you, and even had the audacity to throw your puzzle piece into the canal."

"Um, yeah.", Yugi replied quietly, having the decency to look sheepish.

Micheal sighed. "You know, Yugi, sometimes you're too nice for your own good." When Yugi went from being sheepish to dejected, Micheal quickly leaned over and gave him a big hug, being mindful of the bandages. "Hey, don't be like that.", he reassured, "I'm not mad that you took a beating for someone else, I just wish you'd be more selective of the people you stick your neck out for."

"You're really not mad?", Yugi asked, looking up at Micheal with big doe eyes.

"Not at you.", Micheal answered truthfully. He wasn't mad at his brother, just at everyone else involved.

"Good, because you'd be the world's biggest hypocrite if you were.", Yugi joked, his face lighting up with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I would be, wouldn't I?" Micheal replied, letting go of Yugi as he thought back to a time, almost a year ago, that he took a beating for his little brother, similar to Yugi's situation, except there had been a lot more then one guy, and they all had knives. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before continuing. "And to answer your question; Yes, the two idiots are alright, as far as I know. I haven't had the chance to talk to them yet."

"Mikey, please don't..." Yugi started before Micheal interrupted.

"Relax, Yugi. I'm not going to do anything to them. I just want to hear their side of the story."

"Promise?", Yugi asked with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"I promise.", Micheal answered with a soft smile.

"Yugi, you're up. That's good to see.", a voice said by the door, making both boys jump and turn toward the door, where an old man that looked a lot like Yugi stood, wearing his usual overalls and bandanna.

"Good grief, Grandpa.", Micheal said, clutching at his heart, "Give me a heart attack why donchya."

"Don't be such a baby, Micheal.", their Grandpa said as he walked up to the bed, "It takes much more then a silly jump scare to keep us Muto men down."

"Like your bad back.", Micheal muttered. A split second later, he received a sharp rap on the head. "Ow!"

"I heard that, young man.", Grandpa chastised as he held up a ruler he had pulled out of his pocket, "I'm old, not deaf."

"Sorry, Grandpa.", Micheal said, rubbing the bump forming on his head as Yugi laughed at him.

"Sounds like a real party up in 'ere.", a new voice said and everyone turned to see Micheal's best friend, Rikki Drake, at the door, wearing the same uniform as Micheal, but with the jacket open to reveal a white tank top that contrasted greatly with his dark skin tone, as well as a blue bandanna over his long black dreadlocks.

"Rikki!", Yugi exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, Mini-Man. How's it goin'?", Rikki said with an amused smile.

"Same old, same old.", Yugi replied with an easy shrug.

"Ya know, Yugi, it's pretty sad that you can say that about getting beat up.", Micheal sighed in exasperation while Rikki laughed and Grandpa looked pained.

"Oh Yug'. Leave it to you to brighten up a bad situation.", Rikki said as he calmed down from his laughing fit, "Hah... Anyway, I brought a couple guys that wanted to see ya." With that, he disappeared behind the door. After a few moments of scuffling and muffled complaints, Rikki reappeared, dragging with him two people that Micheal very much wanted to grind into mulch.

"Joey, Tristan?", Yugi asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

The two idiots, for their part, looked beyond terrified, and Micheal took great pleasure in seeing them so easily cowed by Rikki, who was a good few inches shorter then Joey's blond mop and several inches shorter then Tristan's brunet spike of a pompadour. Rikki shoved them forward, and for a few moments they just stood there like deer caught in the head lights before they dropped to the floor in a low bow, faces to the floor.

"Thank you for saving us, and we deeply apologize for everything we've put you through.", they said in unison.

"No, no! You don't have to thank me!", Yugi exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. He winced when the action irritated his wounds. Micheal rolled his eyes at this while Rikki chuckled lightly.

"Well, isn't this nice.", Grandpa said, "It's good to see young people getting along."

"Hey, Yugi, do you mind if I step out for a bit?", Micheal asked, "I have something I want to ask Wheeler and Taylor." He didn't wait for an answer as he dragged a cowering Joey and Tristan out of the room.

"Mikey...", Yugi said, worry coloring his tone.

"I know." Micheal said as he left the room. Just as he rounded the door, he gave Rikki a meaningful look.

"Hey, Gramps, Mini-Man.", Rikki said as the door closed, "I just got these wicked awesome new cards. Wanna see?"

* * *

><p>As Rikki distracted Yugi and Grandpa, Micheal leveled a glare on Joey and Tristan that could melt glaciers.<p>

"The only reason I haven't beaten you to a bloody pulp yet is because Yugi would be upset with me if I did.", he said in a quiet voice, reminiscent of the calm before the storm, "You have sixty seconds to explain yourselves."

Joey took a shaky breath before starting, "Everyone knows that your the former leader of the Wrath of the Shadows gang."

"And everyone knows that Yugi won't let you beat up anyone who messes with him," Tristan continued, "so all the other gang members at school take advantage of that to try and get back at you."

"We were just trying to toughen him up, so they couldn't take advantage of him.", Joey finished.

"So your idea of 'toughening him up' was to toss his puzzle piece in a canal?", Micheal asked, tone still dangerously quiet.

"Yeah.", Joey said, "Not one of my proudest moments."

"No. It wasn't.", Micheal replied, "Now, tell me about today."

Joey took another shaky breath, "That guy, Ushio. He's one of Hirutani's goons. He was pretty pissed when I quit the gang. He sent Ushio to knock some sense into me. Tristan got it because he was there. When Yugi jumped in front of us, he just thought 'the more the merrier' and made an example out of him. I doubt he even knew who Yugi was."

"Why do you say that?", Micheal asked.

"Because you're the only one Hirutani ever feared.", Joey answered, "He knows better then to assume you'll stay quiet when Yugi takes this kind of damage."

Micheal thought about this for a moment. _Hirutani's a ruthless bastard, but what Joey says is true; he would never think to cross the Wrath of the Shadows, at least not in its hay-day. Now though, that's an uncertainty._

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said a man in a white lab coat, interrupting Micheal's thought process, "I need to get through here to see the patient."

"Oh, of course, Doctor.", Micheal said, getting out of the Doctor's way. He, Joey, and Tristan then followed him into the room.

"Good news.", the doctor said, "Despite appearances, there is no internal damage. You'll be free to go this afternoon."

"Thank you, Doctor.", Grandpa said.

"Ya hear that, Mini-Man," Rikki said, ruffling Yugi's hair as the doctor left the room, "your act of stupidity hasn't been completely detrimental to your health."

"Hey.", Yugi laughed, trying to swat Rikki's hand away.

"That's great, Yugi.", Micheal said before giving Rikki another meaningful look, "I say this calls for a celebration."

"Cheeseburgers?", Yugi asked excitedly, a bright gleam in his eyes.

"With bacon and everything.", Micheal replied, "I'll go to the store and get it now."

"I think I'll join ya.", Rikki chimed.

"Hey, Joey, Tristan. You guys wanna come?", Micheal asked in a tone that said they have no choice in the matter.

"Sure.", Joey and Tristan answered shakily, sweat practically running in rivers.

"So you guys will come over for dinner tonight?", Yugi asked. When they saw the innocent look on his face, Joey and Tristan completely melted.

"Of course, man.", Tristan replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it.", Joey agreed, smiling as well.

Micheal observed the exchange quietly, a smile forming on his on face. _No one can resist Yugi's charm once they get to know him_, he thought before saying out loud, "Come on, guys. Let's get going before they run out of bacon."

"On your six, Boss-Man.", Rikki said with a salute before walking over and holding the door open.

"Yes, sir.", Joey and Tristan say nervously before walking out of the room, closely followed by Micheal and Rikki. They made it halfway down the hall before being halted.

"Micheal.", Grandpa called as he closed the door behind him. Micheal gestured for the others to go ahead of him before walking back up the hall and stopping in front of his grandfather. "Your going to face the one responsible for this.", he stated.

"Yeah.", Micheal replied.

Grandpa sighed, "I won't try to stop you. Just please, be careful.", he pleaded, "It broke my heart when I saw you lifeless on that hospital bed a year ago. I don't think I could handle it if I saw you that heavily injured again."

"Don't worry, Grandpa," Micheal reassured, "I'm just teaching that guy a lesson, and if it bothers you that much, then I just won't get injured.", and with that, Micheal ran down the hall to catch up with Joey, Tristan, and Rikki.

Grandpa shook his head and sighed. _Please, just come home safely_, he prayed as he went back into the room.

* * *

><p>When Micheal exited the hospital, he saw Rikki, Joey, and Tristan standing in the parking lot next to two motorcycles. Now, one of the them, the blue and black one, he recognized as Rikki's Harley, but the other one was a mystery.<p>

"Hey, Rikki. What's with the other bike?", Micheal asked as he walked up, eying the big grey monster.

"It belongs ta Spike-Top over here.", Rikki replied, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at Tristan.

"Well, that makes this infinitely easier.", Micheal said. At Joey's and Tristan's confused faces, Micheal continued, "You two are going to lead us to Hirutani's hide out."

"Wait, what!", Tristan exclaimed.

"You heard the Boss.", Rikki said.

"Yeah, I heard what he said," Tristan said, "but why do you want to go to Hirutani's hide out?"

"Because he wants ta settle the score, ya nimrod.", Joey explained, smacking Tristan upside the head.

"Exactly.", Micheal said, "Now, can we trust you two on one bike, or do we have to split you up?"

"Who do ya think we are, a couple a low lifes!", Joey exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, we're not gonna run off the first chance we get.", Tristan agreed.

After a moment of silence, where Rikki and Micheal contemplate Joey's and Tristan's statements and Joey and Tristan nervously await their response, Rikki finally spoke up. "I believe 'em."

"Yeah, I do too.", Micheal agreed, and Joey and Tristan give a unified sigh of relief. Everyone then got on a bike, Micheal riding on the back of Rikki's bike, Joey on Tristan's, and drove off into town, Tristan leading the way. After a few minutes of weaving through traffic, they reached the docks, and Tristan came to a stop in front of one of the rattier-looking abandoned warehouses.

"This is it.", Joey said as they dismounted the bikes.

"Alright.", Micheal said as he got a good look at the warehouse, "Now, you don't have to come in with us, but I'd appreciate if you at least wait outside for us..."

"I'm goin in wit' ya.", Joey interrupted.

Micheal turned his attention to Joey, a look of curiosity met by one of determination."Alright," he said after a few moments of consideration, "wanna tell me why?"

"Because I'm sick of people thinking they can push me around to get what they want,", Joey replied, "and 'sides, Hirutani's had it coming for years."

"How about you, Spike Top?", Micheal asked, turning to face Tristan.

"Wherever Joe goes, I go.", Tristan replied with a determined look on his face.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, shall we get going.", Rikki said while making a motion with his hands toward the warehouse doors.

"Yeah, but not through the front door.", Micheal says, "I wanna surprise 'em."

They all walked around the warehouse until they found a window on the side of the building. It was padlocked, but Rikki quickly picked the lock with a bobby pin and propped the window open. Micheal jumped in quietly, closely followed by Joey and Tristan, with Rikki bringing up the rear, closing the window behind them.

"So Ushio got caught?", a voice asked from the back of the warehouse. The guys made there way to the back of the warehouse, crouching behind crates the whole way. When they reached a big open area at the back, they saw a large group of thugs surrounding a pile of crates arranged to look like a throne. Sitting on the make-shift throne was Hirutani himself.

"Yeah, Boss.", one of the thugs replied, "He went overboard and sent someone to the hospital."

"Was it Wheeler?", Hirutani asked.

"You're not gonna like this, Boss.", the grunt said, "The guy that got pulverized wasn't Wheeler, it was the Shadow King's kid brother."

"What?", Hirutani asked.

"Yeah," the grunt continued, "the runt got in between Ushio and Wheeler, and you know the big idiot. 'Punch first and ask questions later.'"

While this conversation was going on, Micheal made his way slowly to the top of the pile of crates that he and the others were hiding behind. Rikki motioned for Joey and Tristan to go to one side and then headed in the other direction.

"I wouldn't be concerned about it.", Hirutani said, leaning back in his make-shift throne.

"But, Boss!", the grunt exclaimed, "This is the Shadow King we're talkin' about! He's completely and utterly ruthless! He'd probably put that business guy Kaiba to shame!"

"I will not deny that he was one of the most feared gangsters in the area," Hirutani explained, "but that changed a year ago. He went into an enemy hideout alone and took them all on without back up. He came out victorious, but he also wound up in the hospital for three months. After that, he disbanded his gang. I'd say that the experience turned him soft."

"Hirutani, is that what you really think of me?" All of the thugs in the room jumped and started looking around, frantically searching for the owner of that voice. Hirutani, being smarter than his henchmen, looked to his right, in the direction that the voice came from. There, leaning against a rather large crate situated on top of a large pile of them, was the Shadow King, Micheal Muto. "I would have thought you'd know better after the last time I thrashed you.", Micheal continued as he slowly made his way down the pile of crates as if it were a flight of stairs, hands in his pockets and looking for all the world like he was in a civil gathering of close friends, rather then in the middle of the enemy's hideout, "I didn't go soft. If anything, that experience hardened me even more then I already was."

"Really?" Hirutani asked in disbelief, "If that's true, then why did you go inactive?"

"I honestly don't see how that is any of your business.", Micheal replied as he finally stepped down onto the floor, "Now, you know why I'm here."

"Of course.", Hirutani said with a light chuckle, gesturing his arms out to the side as if to encompass the whole gathering, "You're here to single-handedly destroy another gang in vengeance for your brother.", another chuckle, "I guess you just never learn."

"_Excellent_ deductive reasoning skills," Micheal responds in a condescending tone, "except for one detail."

"Boss-Man didn't come alone.", a voice said off to Hirutani's left. He turned to see the Shadow King's right hand, Rikki Drake.

"Yeah, and he's not the only that wants payback.", another voice said from behind the gang. Everyone turned to see Joey and Tristan blocking the exit.

"Well, well, well." Hirutani said after a short pause, "It looks like you do learn from your mistakes. To bad it won't do you any good. Teach 'em a lesson, boys." At the end of his minor monologue, all of Hirutani's thugs charged at the four intruders.

"Why do the bad guys always say that?", Tristan asks the universe before the fighting commenced.

It didn't last very long. Between Tristan's power-housing, Joey's agility, and Micheal and Rikki's cunning, they made quick work of the thugs, and all that was left was Hirutani standing in the middle of the battle ground facing Micheal.

"It looks like I underestimated you.", Hirutani stated.

"That's what they all say.", Micheal responded. Before he could continue, however, Hirutani pulled a knife and charged at him. Micheal easily countered, deflecting his knife arm and placing well aimed punches to the side of his jaw and lower abdomen, finishing with a kick to the side of his knee. Hirutani was left sprawling across the follow, dazed and wheezing, his knife a good fifteen feet away, with Micheal standing over him.

"Fucking bastard.", Hirutani wheezed as he tried to get up, only to have Micheal's foot slam down on his wrist. He cried out in pain as Micheal ground his heel in.

"Listen carefully.", Micheal growled as he leaned over Hirutani, "Don't think that just because I know longer run the Wrath of the Shadows, that I won't beat down anyone who threatens my family.", he ground his heel again for, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes.", Hirutani rasped.

"Good.", Micheal stated. He removed his foot from Hirutani's hand, only to kick him in the side of the head, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Well, that was easy.", Rikki said.

"Yeah. Hirutani's gotten more pathetic since the last time we fought.", Micheal replied as he turned around and made his way to where Rikki and the others were standing, noticing that Joey and Tristan were staring at him like a couple of fish, "Hey Wheeler, Taylor, you guys plan an catching flies?"

"You just took Hirutani down in three moves.", Joey said in awe.

"You could distinguish moves?" Tristan asked, "All I saw was a big blur."

"Aww, looks like you got some admirers.", Rikki cued, causing Joey and Tristan to snap out of their daze with loud complaints.

"Enough.", Micheal said, silencing everyone, "Come on, lets get out of here." With that, the group made their way outside.

...

"Looks like rain.", Rikki observed as the exited the warehouse, looking up at the overcast sky.

"Yeah, it does.", Micheal agreed before looking over to Joey and Tristan, "You guys still coming over for diner? I make a mean cheeseburger." At their confused faces, he continued, "Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed of at you guys, but Yugi seems ta like you, so I've decided to tolerate your presence."

Joey look at each other in silent conversation, not really reassured by that last statement. Finally, Joey gave a nervous shrug before both looked back to Micheal. "Yeah, sure.", Tristan answered.

"Okay," Micheal said, "you guys can follow us..."

"Can I meet ya there?", Joey interrupted, "I've got somethin' important ta take care a first."

"Alright.", Micheal said, once again curious about Joey's motives, but choosing to keep quiet about it this time, "Do you know where we live?"

"The Kame Game Shop, right?", Joey replied.

"Okay.", Micheal said before hopping on the back of Rikki's Harley, Rikki already mounted and ready to go.

"Need a ride, Joe?", Tristan asked.

"Na. I can walk."

Tristan nodded his understanding before mounting his own bike. He, Micheal, and Rikki took off, leaving Joey to take care of his task.

* * *

><p>"Out of the way!", Micheal exclaimed as he entered the dinning area, carrying a platter of burger patties, "Meat coming through!"<p>

"Meat!", Rikki and Tristan chorused joyously as he placed the patties on the table with the other burger amenities while Yugi laughed and Grandpa shook his head with a smile on his face. A knock on the door drew everyone's attention.

"That must be Joey.", Yugi said before getting up and going to the back entrance, Micheal close behind. When the door opened, it revealed Joey, looking very much like a drowned puppy. "Joey, you're completely soaked!", Yugi exclaimed.

"Dude! What the hell happened?", Micheal asked. There was a light drizzle outside, but it was not enough to explain how totally drenched he was.

"I got it.", Joey said breathlessly as he held his arm out to Yugi. Yugi held his hand up, confusion etched in his face until Joey dropped a gold object with the Eye of Horus engraved on it into his hand.

"My puzzle piece!", Yugi exclaimed, his face lit up, "You got it back!"

"Yeah. It took me a while to find it.", Joey said, rubbing the back of his head, "That's why I'm late."

"Wait!", Micheal exclaimed, "You went diving in the canals! Dude, that water's freezing!" And without any further explanation, Micheal grabbed Joey by the upper arm and proceeded to drag him upstairs, completely ignoring Joey's complaints.

"What just happened?", Tristan asked from his place in the dinning room doorway, Rikki standing behind him with a knowing smile.

"Mikey went into 'Mother Hen' mode.", Yugi stated before walking passed Rikki and Tristan back into the dinning room. Tristan looked to Rikki for further explanation, only to receive a shrug.

"Come on, Spike Top. Let's go get some grub.", Rikki said before guiding him back to the table.

* * *

><p>"I can walk by myself!", Joey shouted as he was shoved into what he could only assume was Micheal's bedroom. A cursory glance revealed that the guy was a big fan of some band called Hollywood Undead and was surprisingly neat for a teenage boy. "Hey!", he complained when something hit him in the back of the head.<p>

"Dry off.", Micheal said as he walked passed him towards his closet, making Joey realize that the thing that the thing that hit him was a towel, "My clothes are gonna be to big for ya, but it's either that or trying ta fit in Yugi's tiny-ass pants, so..."

Joey dodged a black tank top and some athletic shorts as he stripped and quickly toweled off, extremely grateful that Micheal stayed facing away from him.

As he tried to adjust his borrowed clothes so that they didn't completely hang off him, Joey noticed a bunch of cards scattered across Micheal's desk. "What's this?"

"Hmm? Oh, those are Duel Monsters' cards.", Micheal explained as he walked over.

"Duel Monsters?", Joey wondered before suddenly remembering, "Oh yeah, I've heard of that." He looked down at the cards again and picking one up. The guy on it was wearing purple robes and armor with a matching pointy hat, carrying a purple staff. It wasn't the bizarre fashion sense that drew him in, however. "This one has yer face."

"Yeah. That's why Grandpa gave 'im to me.", Micheal said as he took the card from Joey and holding it out in front of him, "This is the Dark Magician, my ace in the hole. I've never lost a duel with him in my deck."

Joey was in awe, not at the card itself, but at the reverence with which Micheal treated it, as if it was a real person. He followed Micheal's hand as he placed it back on the desk, noticing another card next to it, this one with a purple dragon that had the same design on it's scales as the Dark Magician had on his armor.

"Come on," Micheal said before Joey could ask about the dragon, "let's go back downstairs before they eat all the food."

Inquiry forgotten, Joey ran out of the room and down the stairs, yelling "Leave some for me!" Micheal followed at a much calmer pace, pausing at the door to look back at his cards, and one card in particular, his Dark Magic Dragon.

"Mikey! We're gonna eat all the burgers without you!", Yugi shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!", Micheal yelled back before closing his door and heading downstairs.

The rest of the night was spent in comfortable chaos, with Joey and Tristan fighting over the last burger, Micheal beating them both over the head and taking it for himself, everyone getting covered with chocolate syrup when Grandpa tried to serve ice cream, a round of showers, and ending with Rikki, Joey, and Tristan crashing in the living room. Through out it all, everybody noticed that Micheal was treating Joey and Tristan far better then they would have expected.

It would seem that Yugi wasn't the only one that came out of the day with new friends.

* * *

><p>Daos: Hey, I made an appearance.<p>

Dragon: (shoves Daos's giant head out of the way) Yeah, Daos's full name is Dark Magic Dragon, and he's one of my OC Duel Monsters. I have a few of those for this story. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Totally boring? Reviews are welcome.

Daos: Don't forget to like, share, and subscribe.

Dragon: That's YouTube.

Daos: Whatever.

Dragon: (sigh) What did I get myself into.


End file.
